


Death By Chocolate

by zilia



Series: Evanstan [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Food, Food Kink, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: Chris, who never learns, brings Sebastian another gift.





	Death By Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the awesome claudia_flies for betaing this! I couldn't have done it without her.

“Hey, I got us something.”

Chris’s face is would-be nonchalant, hand on the back of his neck, feet dragging on the floor, but his face is bright pink, a dead giveaway. He’s holding a big paper bag in one hand and a smaller one in the other, and he looks just like a giant kid trying to present his favourite teacher with a bunch of hastily picked daisies. Sebastian will never not find this adorable.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Um, a fun thing.”

It’s so easy to tease Chris. “Fun like Scrabble?”

“ _No._ Fun like…fun like your Christmas present.”

“Ohhhhh.” He draws the word out several syllables longer than is necessary, raising his eyebrows to emphasise it. “ _That_ kind of fun.”

Chris nods, shy enthusiasm spreading over his face. “Yeah. If…if you want?”

He’s such a big guy, Sebastian sometimes forgets how vulnerable he can be.

“Anything for you,” he says, and the smile that spreads over Chris’s face makes his heart give a short, dizzying squeeze.

It’s not a new feeling, and he knows what it means, but he's been experiencing it more often since Christmas.

Chris bounds over to him and sets the bigger bag down on the kitchen counter with a flourish. “Open it!” he says, his excitement infectious, and Sebastian feels his curiosity piqued.

In the bag, he finds a long, thin, rectangular box. He doesn’t recognise the name of the company on it, but it looks like it might have been expensive. The box has a transparent lid, and inside he can see several dishes of what looks like solid chocolate, along with various cookies and candies and pieces of dried fruit, and some things that look either like rather unorthodox nipple clamps or little serving tongs.

“It’s called a Tasting Adventure,” Chris says, his face flushing again. “You’re supposed to, um, melt the chocolate, and then dip the things in it and feed each other. I got fruit too,” he says, gesturing to the smaller bag. “Blueberries, mango, strawberries. I know you like chocolate, and fruit, and I guess you like me, so…”

Sebastian is impressed. And turned-on at the thought of Chris and chocolate and himself all together. “Yeah, you’re ok, I guess, for a non-blueberry. Where did you find it?”

“That’d be telling,” Chris says, trying and failing to look superior.

“Did you just go out and get it? Are there going to be photos all over the internet captioned ‘SPOTTED! Chris Evans buying kinky chocolate orgy kit’?”

“It’s _not_ an orgy kit.”

Sebastian gestures to the box. “It says there it’s ‘ideal for entertaining.’”

“Only person who’s going to be entertained is you,” Chris says, and Sebastian’s knees go slightly weak at the hint of possessiveness in his voice, despite it sounding faintly ridiculous. Damn.

“And you, hopefully?” he says, trying to keep his voice steady, because he suddenly wants to start taking Chris’s clothes off _right now._

“I think that’s a given.”

They’re close enough to kiss, so Sebastian tilts his head and finds Chris’s mouth. They kiss slowly, playfully, and he sucks teasingly on Chris’s tongue, gratified and a little smug when Chris sighs against his lips. He’s getting hotter just thinking about it; they’ve never played with food before – unless you count that ridiculous flavoured lube, which Sebastian isn’t sure that he does – and suddenly he _needs_ the mingled taste of chocolate and Chris’s skin in his mouth.

“Mmmmm, so, now?”

“Now?”

“No time like the present.”

Sebastian is not even halfway through his sentence before Chris has yanked his t-shirt off over his head.

“I see you agree with me.”

Sebastian lets his shirt join Chris’s on the floor and pulls him close again, skin on skin, kissing his hot and wet and dirty. It’s only been a few weeks, and every time he gets to look at Chris like this, gets to touch him, hold him and see him when he comes, it takes his breath away.

And it sends an electric charge straight to his dick.

The kissing is so, so good. Chris is an amazing kisser. Sebastian drops his hands to Chris’s ass and gives a rough squeeze, forcing him up against his own hard cock. They grind together, getting more and more heated. He’s impatient, wants Chris and chocolate and fucking, even if doing that requires the temporary sacrifice of breaking the kiss.

It’s a struggle, but he manages it.

“So what do we need to do? Just heat it up and get busy?”

Chris hums and leans over to pick up the box from the counter. “You’re not supposed to microwave it, it’ll ruin the texture,” he reports, looking at the back. “It says you need to put it in a bowl of boiling water to heat up.”

This is starting to seem like a lot of work when they could just go straight to bed, but Chris, undaunted, sets the box carefully back down and crouches down to the cupboard where Sebastian keeps his cereal bowls. Once he’s found a bowl, he sets it down on the counter. Then he opens the chocolate box and removes the small dish of chocolate from inside it. His movements are slow and deliberate, as though he’s performing a complicated kind of religious ceremony, and the combination of that and Chris knowing his kitchen well enough to know where to find stuff makes Sebastian’s heart do that funny squinching thing again.

The gravity of the situation is catching.

Sebastian’s nipples are starting to get cold.

He watches as Chris solemnly fills a jug from the hot water tap, then pours the water into the bowl, like Galadriel filling her mirror. Then he sets the little pot of chocolate afloat.

Sebastian lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and they watch the pot float around.

“How long are we supposed to leave it?” he asks, after several moments of silence, wondering whether he should go and put his t-shirt back on. If he’d known this was coming, he’d have turned the thermostat up.

Chris picks up the box again.

“It says about twenty minutes.”

“How long has it been now?”

Chris looks to his wrist, realises he’s not wearing a watch, and sort of flaps ineffectually.

“Um…not sure, I didn’t look. What d’you reckon?”

 _About seven thousand and eighty-one years._ “Oh, maybe ten minutes? How’s it looking?”

Chris impatiently pokes the disc of chocolate in the dish with a cocktail stick from one of Sebastian’s kitchen drawers, trying to get it to melt faster.

“Maybe about halfway there?”

Keeping the mood up is suddenly a challenge. “Oh.”

Then he has a thought.

“Hey, Chris. Are we going to do this in bed?”

Chris looks at him, considering. “Um, yeah, I guess? More comfortable that way.” He pokes the chocolate again, wearing a glum expression.

Sebastian thinks of his expensive, white, high-thread-count cotton sheets, and the impossibility of removing chocolate stains. “I think I should probably go put an old sheet down, just in case we spill anything.”

Chris nods absently, now looking back at the world’s slowest melting chocolate and agitating it as best he can with the cocktail stick. Sebastian wants this to work, for Chris more than for himself, but he also doesn’t really want to be a spectator for this odd one-man show.

“So, d’you wanna just bring it through?” he asks, edging towards the door. “When…when it’s ready?”

“OK.”

Wondering whether Ashton Kutcher is going to jump out of a corner somewhere with a camera, Sebastian makes his way back to his bedroom, via the closet in the hallway to find his oldest, worst-looking sheet. Once he’s made his bed, and laid the extra sheet on top, he draws the curtains and considers whether or not he should get fully naked.

Arguments for: being naked means he’ll probably get to have sex faster.

Arguments against: basically none, if he turns the thermostat up.

Decision made, he steps out into the corridor to raise the temperature a couple of degrees, then returns to his room, wriggles out of his jeans and boxers, and tries to arrange himself alluringly on the bed. It’s harder than he thought. Should he lie down? If he does, should it be on his front, or on his back? Would it be better to lounge, and, if so, in which direction? He’s just experimenting with reclining poses when Chris comes in, carrying the dish of chocolate and assorted accessories on a baking sheet in lieu of a tray.

“Oh, you’re naked?” he says. “Awesome.” Then he sets the tray down at the foot of the bed and starts undressing too.

When he sits on the bed to get his socks off, the dip in the mattress causes the tray to careen dangerously close to the edge, and Sebastian is forced to fling himself heroically down in order to prevent it from falling onto the floor and into chocolatey oblivion.

_Not exactly draw me like one of your French girls._

Sebastian positions the tray of chocolate in the centre of the bed and steadies it with a hand while Chris clambers carefully on beside him. They sit cross-legged facing each other, the tray between them. It’s an awkward position to hold with an erection, but anything else doesn’t really make sense if they’re going to feed each other, even though the bob of Chris’s hard dick between his legs at the edge of his vision is a constant distraction.

The tension is so high in the room that you could cut it with a knife. They’re both sitting there naked staring at the dish of chocolate like it contains the secrets of the universe. Chris is unnaturally still; normally, he can’t contain himself when he’s excited about something, and Sebastian can see he’s making an effort not to bounce up and down and imperil the tray.

“So, wanna go first?”

Why does he feel so ridiculously nervous? It’s just Chris. It’s just chocolate. It’s just sex. “Yes.”

Chris hands Sebastian a pair of tongs, and he looks at them closely for the first time.

“What are these made of?”

“Bamboo, I think.”

“ _Bamboo tongs?_ Where did you get this, Whole Foods?”

“Shut up!”

 _Are they hand-crafted by hermits from the Himalayas?_ Sebastian wants to ask, but doesn’t. Instead, he opens and closes the tongs and moves them playfully towards Chris’s nose, gently nipping the end.

“Real mature, Sebastian.”

“What?! It’s fun.”

Chris grabs his own pair of tongs and heads for Sebastian’s nipple in retaliation, giving a hard pinch that makes Sebastian yelp with pain.

“Hey!”

Chris flushes and lets go immediately. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, not really, it’s ok.” It does hurt, actually, but he doesn’t want to spoil the mood. “So, um, want a blueberry?” He seizes the nearest one with the tongs, and it bursts under the pressure. How apt. Relaxing his grip a little, he dips the squashed berry into the chocolate and leans forward to place it between Chris’s lips, and Chris closes his eyes, clearly enjoying it.

OK, that’s pretty sexy.

“Your turn,” Chris says, looking down at the selection of treats. “Marshmallow? Mango? Breadstick?”

“ _Breadstick_?”

Chris shrugs. “They came in the package.”

“ _Breadsticks_? Who puts _breadsticks_ in a chocolate sex kit?”

“It’s _not_ a chocolate sex kit!”

“It’s basically a chocolate sex kit.”

“It’s a _Chocolate Tasting Adventure_ ,” Chris says, teeth gritted.

“Fine, well, you can be adventurous with the breadsticks. I think I’ll stick with the fruit.”

“Fine.”

Chris jabs at a piece of mango and pushes it into the dish of chocolate so hard that it tilts and spills a little. Lucky there’s a baking sheet, really. Sebastian leans forward, more so than is comfortable, but the arrangement of chocolate and fruit between them prevents him from getting any closer. Chris also leans forward and gives Sebastian the mango. It’s pretty great; the chocolate is delicious, and the fruit is sweet and earthy.

“Good, right?” Chris says, sounding anxious, and Sebastian smiles, touched at how much Chris wants him to enjoy this.

“Yeah.” He leans forward, over the tray, and kisses Chris so that he can share the taste. Chris sucks the chocolate off his tongue and they make out across the tray. Sebastian really just wants to put the tray on the floor and get on with the business of letting Chris fuck him – or fucking Chris, he’s not fussy – but he can tell how important this is to him, so he breaks the kiss and dips a finger into the warm chocolate, slipping it into Chris’s mouth. It’s messy and dribbles down his chin, but it’s totally worth it; Chris closes his eyes and sucks his finger _hard_ , moaning loudly, cheeks working around Sebastian’s finger just as they would around his dick. Sebastian growls involuntarily; his cock is getting hard again at the thought of being in Chris’s mouth. He pulls his finger free and Chris releases it with a sucking sound, his lips creating the kind of friction that makes Sebastian want to come _right fucking now._

“Jesus, Chris,” he groans. “You’re so hot. Please let me touch you.”

“But we haven’t finished our adventure yet,” Chris says primly. There’s chocolate in his beard. It shouldn’t look that sexy, and yet somehow, it does.

“You don’t want to maybe _postpone_ the adventure for a while?”

“You don’t like it?”

Chris is looking anxious again.

“Of course I like it. It’s great. It’s just I like you more.” _I liked it a lot more when I wasn’t getting cockblocked by my own Chocolate Tasting Adventure._

“Just a couple more pieces?” Chris asks, and Sebastian has never really been very good at saying no to Chris when he flutters his eyelashes like that.

“OK,” he says.

He chooses a marshmallow and coats it thoroughly in chocolate, probably to a ludicrous extent. Then he lifts it to Chris’s lips exaggeratedly slowly, making sure to let it drip all down his chest and stomach. By the time the marshmallow reaches Chris’s mouth, pretty much all of its chocolately cargo is covering his body.

“Oh, look,” he says, fluttering his eyelashes and pitching his voice higher and breathier than usual. “I spilled some.”

Chris makes a kind of choking noise that hopefully isn’t entirely related to the marshmallow he just inhaled.

“Can I lick that up for you?”

Chris nods fervently, eyes wide, and Sebastian sets the tongs carefully down and then licks an enthusiastic trail up Chris’s chest.

A split-second later, the mouthful of chocolate and chest hair makes him almost gag and he beats a hasty retreat.

“Um. Sorry. That…was not as sexy as I thought it’d be.”

He feels like there’s still hair in his mouth, and he grimaces involuntarily, trying to work it out. _Gross_. He wonders whether he could get up and get a glass of water to rinse his mouth. But Chris is looking massively uncomfortable, flushing red again, and Sebastian doesn’t want to make him feel worse. He swallows and turns back to the tray, wondering how to improve things.

“How about a strawberry?” he prompts. “The big one, in the middle?”

Chris nods, and reaches for it, gripping the widest part of it gently between the tongs. He dips it into the chocolate, his tongue between his teeth, his face the picture of concentration. He’s lifted it and got it halfway towards Sebastian’s mouth when he squeezes the strawberry too hard, and it slips from the tongs and launches into the air.

The strawberry seems to spin in slow motion, all the way up to the ceiling, where it makes a large _splat,_ and then it lands on Chris’s head and bounces across the bed, leaving several prints, like a stone skimming across a lake. The tongs fly out of his hands into Chris’s face, and he gives a little shriek, jumps, throws up his hands, and upsets the entire tray all over the bed. With reflexes born of his Winter Soldier knife training, Sebastian manages to save the chocolate and keep it on the tray, but fruit and breadsticks are catapulted everywhere, and he takes several blueberries and a chunk of mango to the groin.

They survey the scene of devastation, Chris wearing an expression of such shock and horror that he looks like he’s just witnessed a mass murder. Then he starts frantically trying to scoop up the mess, somehow making everything worse in the process.

“I’ve never wanted you more,” Sebastian deadpans, as Chris struggles with squashed fruit and splintered breadsticks. “Seriously, I think I was more turned-on the last time I watched you floss your teeth.”

Chris looks like he wants to smack him. “You are such a brat!”

Sebastian grins. “Sorry.” He doesn’t feel sorry, though; it’s just too hilarious, and Chris frantically scooping up the fragments of food is making it harder not to laugh. “I’m just saying.”

“All you’ve done since I got this is laugh at me.”

“Well, it _is_ funny.”

“OK, look, I was just trying to do something nice for us, you don’t have to piss all over that.”

He can’t resist. “You want me to piss all over it too?”

“ _Seb._ ” Chris’s face is magenta, but it’s not cute like before; he’s pretty upset, and Sebastian only sees he’s gone too far when it’s a couple of seconds too late. The sight of Chris in the middle of the bed, naked, splattered with chocolate, and fuming, suddenly isn’t funny any more.

“I’m sorry,” he says quickly. “Chris, babe, I’m sorry, ok?”

Chris doesn’t say anything, and Sebastian’s starting to think that he might really have fucked up now.

“Oh shit, Chris, I’m sorry, I was just running my mouth, I was playing around, I…”

“Why don’t you take anything seriously?” Chris mutters. “Is this all just playing around to you?”

Sebastian recoils, shocked. “ _No._ Of course not! Why would you even think that?”

“Because you’re _laughing at me_ ,” Chris grits out. “You’re always laughing at me.”

“No! No, Chris, I’m really not.” He thinks, tries to put it into words. “You make me laugh, but I’m not laughing _at_ you. Never. You make me happy, that’s all.”

He reaches across the bed to try to take Chris’s hand, but Chris pulls it away. Sebastian feels stung. Maybe _he’s_ the one who’s read this wrong.

“Chris?”

“How can I make you happy when I do stupid shit like this? I was trying so hard to think of something sexy to do for you, and it blew up in my face.”

“More like _flipped_ up in your face,” he says, and he sees the corner of Chris’s mouth turn up in spite of him and presses his advantage. “Hey, it’s a funny situation, ok? No harm done, nobody injured, nothing a shower and the washing machine can’t fix. That’s why I put the sheet down.”

“But you’re so sexy all the time, and I…”

“I mean, sex is ridiculous, right? If you really think about it? I think it’s great, if you love someone enough to laugh with them in bed.”

He realises Chris is goggling at him, and it takes him a couple of times to get the words out. “You _love_ me?”

Now it’s Sebastian’s turn to blush; he feels the flush rise up his neck and suffuse his face.

“Well, I mean, yeah?” he says, fighting to keep eye contact with Chris and not look away out of awkwardness. Then he realises it sounds like a question, and he didn’t mean it to, so he repeats it. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Saying it out loud is terrifying, even if, when he thinks about it, he’s known it for weeks now. Then he notices that Chris is still staring at him. Staring and saying nothing.

“Do you…? don’t you..?” he starts, with no idea how he’s going to finish that sentence, because _you can’t just ask someone if they love you, Sebastian, Jesus, have some pride._ He can feel his ears burning.

“Oh, Seb,” Chris says, his voice serious, his expression grave. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Maybe...maybe I should go.”

“What?” No. _No._ This can’t be happening. How can he have been so arrogant as to assume that Chris would feel the same way? “No, wait, I’m sorry…” He suddenly wants to get out of the apartment, except he can’t because it’s his apartment and he has sheets to wash and he’s naked. He flounders helplessly. “Um, just…”

“I love you too, you asshole,” Chris says, after letting him stew for a moment, and now it’s Sebastian’s turn to be stunned into silence.

“...Oh,” he finally manages, weakly. “Good. That’s good.” He gives a shaky laugh. “You really had me going for a second there.”

“Well, I don’t want to brag, but I _am_ the winner of several Teen Choice awards,” Chris says, and the bastard is smirking, “Plus, I believe it’s very important to be able to laugh at – _with_ , sorry, I mean _with_ – the person you love when you’re in bed with them.”

“Technically, we’re _on_ the bed,” Sebastian grumbles, as his heart rate slowly returns to normal, but they’re both laughing now, and all the tension in the room just disappeared. He’d never pictured exchanging declarations of love with Chris for the first time taking place amidst the crunchy, squashy ruins of an abortive sex game, or with so many insults, but somehow, it just seems to fit.

“So what now?” Chris asks him, once they’ve both caught their breath.

Sebastian surveys the scene of devastation and considers. Chris’s chest hair is still matted with chocolate, but he’s flushed and his eyes are bright and he looks as gorgeous as he ever does, and they’re both still naked, and it seems like that’s something they should take advantage of. Plus he needs to atone for hurting Chris’s feelings, no matter how unintentional it was.

“How about you go take a quick shower, I tidy up in here, then you get back on my bed and we do whatever you want?”

Chris gives a shudder which suggests he is _entirely_ on board with this idea.

“Yeah, thought you’d like that,” Sebastian says, dropping his voice into a low growl. “I’ll show you, we don’t need all this stuff to have a good time, babe. Five minutes?”

“Yes. Absolutely. Definitely. Yes.” Chris is sort of babbling, but next second he’s on his feet and stumbling towards the bathroom. Taking the tray bearing the little pot of chocolate and setting it carefully on the nightstand, Sebastian then balls up the sheet on top of the bed, crumbs, chaos, and all, takes it into the kitchen, and shakes it out into the trash. Then he tosses the sheet into the washing machine and goes back to bed, lying on his back, giving his cock a few slow, lazy tugs.

Chris arrives about 90 seconds later, naked, freshly showered and eager-looking, especially once he catches sight of Sebastian playing with himself. After spending a moment just staring, he joins him on the bed and they start making out, short, teasing kisses quickly turning desperate and possessive, Chris rolling onto his back and pulling Sebastian on top of him so they can thrust together as they kiss. It’s _filthy_.

“So what do you want, babe?” Sebastian murmurs into Chris’s mouth, hands tugging at Chris’s hair.

“Mmm, I just...I just want you. Mmmm. _Seb._ ” Chris sounds dreamy, like he’s not really paying attention, so Sebastian bites his ear.

“Hey!”

“Tell me what you _want._ ”

“I want everything,” Chris says unhelpfully, and then doubles down on his unhelpfulness by licking and sucking a trail of kisses up Sebastian’s neck, so it’s impossible to concentrate.

“Don’t you think we need to have some ‘we’re in love,’ serious meaningful kind of sex?” he asks, after a moment, because the feeling of Chris’s tongue fluttering over his pulse is wonderful, but he really wants to move things along.

Chris laughs. “Really? Like this whole afternoon so far hasn’t been a dire warning to you not to attempt big romantic gestures?”

Sebastian laughs. “You don’t feel we need to mark the occasion somehow?”

“Fuck yeah, we can mark the occasion. I’m gonna ride you. Marking it enough for you?”

Sebastian shivers. Well, if that’s what Chris wants, he’s not going to argue. “Sounds good to me,” he says, with a shaky laugh. He rolls over and lies back, settling into the mound of pillows he keeps on his bed even though he normally only sleeps with one. Chris reaches into the drawer in the nightstand and retrieves lube and condoms.

“Want me to open you up?”

“No, I want to do it myself.” 

Chris flips open the cap of the lube and drizzles some on his fingers. Then he straddles Sebastian and reaches back to stroke into himself. Sebastian can’t see what he’s doing, but Chris moans loudly for his benefit.

“Tell me what you’re doing, babe?” Sebastian says, and Chris looks back at him, eyes blazing.

“Just...touching, stretching… One finger. Still tight, it’s been a few days.”

“Take it gently, don’t want it to hurt.”

“I want you _now_ though,” Chris complains.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Sebastian reminds him. “Take your time, babe.”

He watches for a moment, looking at the play of expressions over Chris’s face. He’s looking right at him, keeping Sebastian locked in his burning blue gaze, his pupils blown. His mouth is bitten red and open, and he’s breathing heavily as he touches himself. He’s rocking his hips gently against Sebastian’s, giving little moans as he stretches himself wider.

It’s not usual for Chris to do this; they both prefer opening each other up, letting it be a tease, a game for them.

“Two fingers,” Chris pants, but it barely interrupts Sebastian’s train of thought. He should be able to just enjoy the sight in front of him, but something in his brain won’t shut off and let him. Chris doing this must mean he wants to be in control, maybe still feeling vulnerable from earlier, and it makes Sebastian’s heart twist.

“I’m really not going anywhere,” he says into the quiet, half to Chris, half to himself. He needs to find the words, needs to say it out loud for both of them, needs to prove it after being such an asshole. “You...you make me feel…”

“Seb,” Chris says gently, “I told you, you don’t have to do this. I know how you feel, you told me.”

“But…”

Chris stops moving, and bends down to kiss Sebastian softly on the cheek.

“I know, ok? I know,” he says in Sebastian’s ear. He dusts a trail of kisses all over his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, his forehead. It’s sweet, and it makes Sebastian shiver. Then Chris sits back up, a familiar smirk on his face.

“Now would you shut up and fuck me? Seriously, I thought _I_ was the melodramatic one here.”

If even Chris, so self-deprecating, always the first to make a joke about being emotional, just wants to put this aside, then Sebastian can let him.

“OK,” he says. _Let’s get this back on track._ “Can you try another finger?”

“Y-yes,” Chris says, a slight tremble in his voice. His hips have started to sway again, and Sebastian moves with him, getting some welcome friction to his cock against Chris’s pelvis. He reaches a hand up to feel where Chris is inside himself, not touching him there, but feeling his movements. Chris smells so good, the musky scent of him combining with the sweetness of the chocolate in the room.

“Feels good, Seb,” Chris whines.

“You ready for me?”

“ _Mmmhmm_.”

He slides his fingers free and sits back on his heels. Sebastian tilts his hips up so that Chris can get the condom onto him more easily, and then he follows it up with a squirt of lube. He squeezes the shaft a couple of times, and then he’s lowering himself down, slow and hot and tight. Once he’s fully inside, Chris leans back so that he can get Sebastian as deep as possible, hissing at the stretch, the fullness. Sebastian gives him a few seconds to get used to it, and then rocks gently against him, pushing up to meet him. Chris moans. 

“Good...so good…” he mumbles, grinding down and hissing when Sebastian bumps up against his prostate.

“ _Yeah_ , you feel good,” Sebastian whispers, gripping Chris hard by the hips to keep him exactly where he is and make sure he hits his sweet spot every time. “Love being inside you like this.”

They keep up a slow, filthy grind, Sebastian’s fingers digging into the muscle of Chris’s ass as Chris fucks himself shamelessly on top of him. Chris’s dick is huge and hard, bobbing untouched between them. Sebastian knows he can come untouched in the right circumstances, if he fucks him just right. Seeing him like this, completely abandoning himself to pleasure, is the biggest turn-on Sebastian can imagine. The raw joy they take in each other’s bodies is worth more than any kinky game they’ll ever think of.

He can’t help it; he’s greedy. He wants to see Chris completely lose it. He pushes up, hard, changing their pace, forcing Chris to move faster, take him deeper, fuck him harder.

“Oh, Seb, oh, fuck, _ohhhhhh_ ,” Chris moans. He’s been making so much noise ever since Sebastian got his cock in him, and that combined with the sudden banging of the headboard against the wall makes Sebastian fervently grateful that the next-door apartment is empty. Remembering suddenly, he lifts himself up a few inches, making sure not to unseat Chris, and reaches for the chocolate next to the bed. Coating his fingers, he leans forwards and shoves them into Chris's mouth.

Chris’s eyes widen at the intrusion for a split second, and then he starts sucking Sebastian’s fingers like his life depends on it, hollowing his cheeks like he does when he sucks on his dick, and that’s it, _that’s it_ , Sebastian can’t hold on any longer. He comes with a long, low groan, fingers still in Chris’s mouth, and seconds later Chris follows suit, coming so hard he splatters all over Sebastian’s stomach, chest and even his chin.

Chris collapses, slightly to the side of him, which Sebastian appreciates, because Chris is heavy, and he rolls over so that he can spoon Chris, snuggling in close.

“You’re covered in come, that’s disgusting.”

“It’ll wash off. And it’s mostly on me.

“On me now too, thanks. You got so uptight about chocolate and yet you don’t mind come all over the sheets?”

“Well….we could go shower?” Sebastian says suggestively, pushing his hips against the softness of Chris’s ass. His cock, although spent, gives a twitch, and he’s half-considering reaching down to see how Chris is doing when Chris suddenly lunges forward for the nightstand. Before Sebastian can stop him, he’s grabbed the pot of chocolate, scooped a large amount onto his fingers, and smeared it all over Sebastian’s face.  

Sebastian’s mouth falls open in horror, and he’s speechless for a few terrible seconds.

“Chris! Chocolate! Pillowcases!”

Chris leans over and licks chocolate off Sebastian’s face, making a loud, disgusting slurping sound.

“ _Chris!_ ”

“We have money,” Chris points out. “I’ll buy you some new ones. They’re just pillowcases.”

“But..but…” He’s struggling to find an objection. The chocolate is warm and sticky on his skin, and it feels kind of gross.

“Don’t you wanna go pick out some pillowcases together?” Chris says, batting his eyelashes, “Since you _looooooooove_ me?”

Oh, it is _on._ Chris is grinning goofily at him, totally off his guard. Sebastian grabs for the chocolate, snatches the pot, and drizzles chocolate all over Chris’s face. He gets a good amount down his nose and over his lips, and then, for good measure, he gets his fingers in there and trails the rest down Chris’s chest. Then he rolls on top of him and kisses him extravagantly, smooshing the chocolate between them and relishing in the awful squishiness of it.

“There,” he gasps, breaking off. “Now we’re _both_ gross, and there’s chocolate _everywhere_ , and I love you, and you win.”

Chris gleefully rubs his chocolate-covered face against Sebastian’s and kisses him again.

“I love you too,” he says. “Now let’s go get some new sheets. And maybe a shower.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
